


Anyone But Her

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione is talked about, M/M, Smut, Smutty goodness, This is a cruel one, blowjob, im sorry, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Except Harry didn’t look hurt at all. His green eyes flashed from malice to pure heat, and a single chuckle - much like a ‘ha’- rumbled in his throat. With one hand still firmly grasping the front of Draco’s shirt, Harry raised the other to grab a fistful of Draco’s hair, his fingers slowly closing until the hair was pulled taut and with one violent jerk, Draco’s head was pulled to the side. A quick - and completely confused - gasp escaped him as Harry pressed against him, his breath warm and heavy in Draco’s ear.





	Anyone But Her

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... Apologies in advance.

The look in Harry’s eyes was fierce and unforgiving, and as much as Draco returned the sentiment, he couldn’t help but find that fire coursing through his lovers veins attractive. Harry’s hand shot out to grab the front of Draco’s shirt, grasping it tightly with a short step forward, bringing his face within inches of the Slytherin’s. 

“We had a deal, Malfoy,” Harry snarled, far angrier than Draco had ever seen him. The use of his last name did not escape Draco.

“Yeah, but you never said Granger didn’t coun- “

“I thought that was obvious!” Harry’s voice boomed in Draco’s ears. He felt an vile warmth in his extremities, making only a mediocre attempt to bite back his retort, and failing. 

“At least she knew what to do with her tongue,” Draco snapped, each word dripping with intentional poison. He had wanted to hurt Harry. 

Except Harry didn’t look hurt at all. His green eyes flashed from malice to pure heat, and a single chuckle - much like a ‘ha’- rumbled in his throat. With one hand still firmly grasping the front of Draco’s shirt, Harry raised the other to grab a fistful of Draco’s hair, his fingers slowly closing until the hair was pulled taut and with one violent jerk, Draco’s head was pulled to the side. A quick - and completely confused - gasp escaped him as Harry pressed against him, his breath warm and heavy in Draco’s ear. 

“Tell me about it.” The words sent a shiver through Draco, and his own contempt was being quickly replaced with a dark desire to be taken by the man in front of him. He never was very good at staying angry with Harry. 

“I don’t know what you want me to tell yo- Ahh.” Harry bit down on the soft skin of Draco’s shoulder, sending a pure jolt of lightning right through Draco’s body, down to the very tips of his toes. 

“Describe it to me,” Harry said in a low voice as his own tongue gently lapped at the bite mark he had left on his lover. 

Draco’s whole body grew hotter, and he was suddenly vividly aware that they were standing in an open corridor. He opened his mouth to protest the moment, when Harry’s lips made their way to his jaw, kissing along the silhouette, and Draco couldn’t help but forgot what he was about to object. 

“She’s an angry fuck,” Draco said, his eyes falling shut while Harry worked his mouth down the front of Draco, his hands no longer wrapped up in his shirt or hair. They rested on the front of Draco’s pants, a thumb mindlessly caressing him through the fabric. Draco’s mind raced as he looked down to see Harry squat in front of him, that beautiful mouth of his planting a single kiss to the front of his ever-tightening jeans. Harry glanced up at him, lust pouring from his gaze and his hands fumbled with buttons and zippers. 

“Does she moan, or did you have her screaming?” 

Draco’s pants fell around his ankles and Harry grasped him in his hand. Draco moaned and let his head fall back to gently rest against the cold stone wall behind him as Harry stroked his length. It was slow, and it made Draco jerk into Harry, desperate as always. A large part of Draco hated how easily Harry could turn him into a whimpering fool, but the remaining part of him couldn’t be bothered to care… Not when Harry was so skillfully stroking him into the very edge of oblivion. 

Draco reached a hand down to tangle with Harry’s dark mess of hair, and he gently guided Harry forward. “She moans, Potter. But she’s more of a pleaser.” Draco’s last few words came out in strain as Harry took him into his mouth and a hot sensation spread through Draco’s nether region like wildfire. 

Harry’s tongue dragged along the underside of Draco’s shaft and swirled lightly around the head of his cock, and for a brief moment Draco felt dizzy with desire. He mumbled incoherently to himself, a hand still anchored in hair. He could feel Harry smile against him before he was engulfed again and his hips jerked forward a little, completely of their own accord. How wrong he was; Harry was perfectly skilled with his tongue. Draco could feel a tightness in his belly and knew he wouldn’t last long if Harry kept pleasing him the way that he did. 

“She begged me, Harry,” Draco whispered. He heard a low growl from Harry, who was now on his feet, his hands working his own pants and pushing them down to his ankles. Harry leaned into Draco, their lips meeting in a hot and messy kiss. Harry grinded against Draco as their tongues battled a slippery war. Noises of pleasure rose between them, but neither could be sure who made which. Their hands roamed one another, furiously exploring every curve and dimple. 

“What did she beg you for?” Harry breathed, his lips hovering over Draco’s, and eyes softly shut as if imagining the possibilities. 

“Nothing!” Draco grinned wide and reached down, grabbed his pants and hiked them up. He planted a quick kiss on Harry’s nose and skipped off down the corridor, leaving behind a very confused and expectedly painfully erect - not to mention half naked - Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops.


End file.
